Living With the Past
by Chibi Ai Chan
Summary: Saria wants to go outside the forest 7 years after Ganon is defeated, they ask the Deku tree to change her into a Hylian so she can go on the outside...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zelda!  
  
Living With the Past  
  
"Hi!" = Speech  
  
'Hi!' = Thought  
  
~*~ = Change Scene  
  
________ = Begin/End Story  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link opened his eyes from a long night's sleep, it was seven years after Ganondorf's defeat, and Link returned to the Kokiri Forest.  
  
He knew that he was hylian, not the ever-youthful kokiri, he guessed Mido was right.  
  
Link got up from his now too small bed and pulled on his green kokiri tunic, the one Saria made for him. Saria had been his friend since his mother, who was long since dead, first brought him to the forest.  
  
He jumped off the balcony of his tree house, landing on the ground perfectly. The Kokiri live in the trees, some live in tree houses, like Link, and some live in holes in the blunt tree, like Saria.  
  
The guardian of the forest, the Deku Tree, had died of a curse tha the King of Evil, Ganondorf, cast on him. He summoned Link to his meadow, and asked him to destroy the fiend. Link succeeded, but not in time, the Great Tree wilted, and monsters were able to enter the Forbidden Forest. Seven years later, Link appeared from his seven year sleep in the Sacred Realm. He destroyed the monsters and saved the forest, allowing the Deku Shrub to grow. The Shrub now is no longer a shrub, but the largest tree in the forest, as was his elder.  
  
Link walked across the forest floor, towering over the Kokiris. He walked over to the small house where Saria lived and walked in, not yet tall enough to have to bend down yet.  
  
"Oh, hello Link! It's nice to see you up early! Do you want some breakfast?" Saria said happily. Saria had green hair and blue eyes, she was quite short, but had enough love for even the tiniest flower in the forest.  
  
Link loved Saria, he's had a crush on her even before he met Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.  
  
"Sure, I'd love some."  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Saria lokked over to the boy she has had a crush on since the first day she saw him.  
  
"Link, have you ever wanted to go to the outside again? Don't you miss it?"  
  
"...Yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
"Well, since I'm a Kokiri, I can't leave, and I was wondering if you'd tell me about the people you've met..."  
  
"Well, why don't I take to meet them yourself?"  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"No. But I'm sure The Great Deku Tree could turn you into a hylian, and let you leve the forest."  
  
"Really?! Are you sure?!"  
  
"Sure I'm sure!"  
  
"Yay! Come on! Let's go ask!!"  
  
Saria grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to the Deku Tree's meadow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, Great Deku Tree...?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: Muahahahaha! I know! That is an evil place to leave it! And I know what's going to happen next too!!"  
  
Chibi Gohan: You're SO mean...  
  
Dragon Snap: Yeeeeessss.... I knooooow....  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

oO Wow! I love all of my reveiwers! They were so nice! sniff

Chibi Gohan: Oh now you got her started....

Aww don't worry Gohan, I'll write as WELL as I can! 'Scuze the mispelled words in the last chapter and any in this chapter. lol.

Chapter 2

"Um, Great Deku Tree...?" Saria hesitantly called.

"Saria my child, what is it you need?" The mighty tree answered. Saria took a few steps into the meadow with Link in her shadow. Saria was as nervous as a Cucco who was thrown over a cliff into a river (A/N: Uh.. hehe, yeah, I did it nn), after all, speaking to the Great Deku Tree was an honor.

"Saria and I were wondering if you could transform her into a Hylian like me, so she can see the outside world? Please, Great Deku Tree?" Link asked. The tree seemed to pause and think for a moment. When he finally snapped out of it, he concentrated on Saria. A green and white light surrounded the girl, making her float in the air. Saria's fairy, Nera, seemed surprised at the incredible heat coming from the light.

In a few moments, the light dissipated and Saria floated back to the ground and landed with a soft thud. She had a dazed look on her face, her eyes half-lidded, giving her a tired look.

"Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple, you are now no longer a Kokiri, but you are a Hylian. If you continue to remain in this forest for 15 minuets longer, your body will start to burn. Once you do leave, you can never return to your home in the forest. You will still be able to return to the Forest Temple, but you will have to enter it through either the Sacred Realm, or the Minuet of Forest. If you do return to your home of old, you shall surley die. Once you cross to the outside, you will start growing immediatly. In just one week you will be 17 and a Hylian teenager." The Great Deku Tree stated.

Saria nodded and turned, then took off in an all out run, Nera following "No matter if you are a Hylian, a Kokiri, a Gerudo, Zora, or Goron I will be right by your side, Saria!" The little fairy called to her companion and flew faster. Link nodded to the tree and followed his friend.

Saria ran into her small tree house and quickly packed things she would need, she packed things like weapons, foods, clothes, and a picture of all her friends.

Saria slung the backpack full of the things she needed and hurried out the door, her skin tingling slightly. She had 4 minuets to leave the forest. She ran past Link, who stumbled to stop and turn around, having trouble because of his momentum, he turned and ran after Saria.

Saria skirted around other Kokiri to get to the opening in the forest wall which was a tree trunk with a huge hole in it. She passed through the hole and came onto a bridge. She stopped and turned, waiting for Link. He ran through the hole and nearly crashed into Saria, but stopped just in time. She nodded at him and turned to the next hole. She took a few steps foward then took off in a run.

Saria passed through the hole, her eyes squeezed closed and her head down. a tear fell from her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. When the darkness of the hole turned into light, she stopped. She heard many noises and felt the wind, yet her eyes were still closed and her head was still down.Link broke through the dark hole and came to a stop behind Saria.

"It's ok Saria, open your eyes." Link said. Saria slowly opened one eye and gasped at what she saw, both eyes opened wide.

"Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple, welcome to Hyrule Feild." Link stated. Saria watched all of the birds and tiny animals run and play in the open space, her mouth agape.

"So Saria, where do you want to go first?" Lnik asked and looked down at his Hylian friend. She smiled.

"I want to see the castle, take me to the castle."

And that's it! For this chapter, anyway grin

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
